This invention relates to a typewriter, and more particularly to a typewriter comprising a keyboard unit and a print mechanism unit detachably connected to each other.
There has been proposed a typewriter having a keyboard unit arranged mechanically independent of a print mechanism unit but electrically connected to the latter by means of a curl cord or the like. This prior art typewriter allows the keyboard unit to be positioned spaced apart from the print mechanism unit a distance within the length of the curl cord. The operator can thus operate the typewriter with the keyboard being placed at a desired position. Further, this prior art typewriter arrangement may be so constructed that a single keyboard unit is connectable to any desired one of several print mechanism units having different kinds of print heads inclusive of daisy wheel type, thermal transfer type and laser printer type, for example.
The operator is generally required to visually check the characters actually printed on a print sheet fed through the print mechanism unit during typing. The print sheet should be often set and reset to the print mechanism unit. Consequently, in actual typing operation, it has been difficult to position the keyboard unit too much further from the print mechanism unit. When an available space left on the desk is too limited to mount the keyboard unit at the front side of the print mechanism unit, it will be necessary to install a stand or support in front of the desk for providing an additional space for mounting the keyboard unit.